Little Brother
by BeautifulSparrow
Summary: Modern AU. - "Altair finds a small boy underneath a bridge and decides to take him in... will he regret it? Or will he take good care of his new baby brother?" - Rated T, for bad anguage and violence. Please R&R...


**Hey! So, this is just a simple idea. A modern AU... I think.**

**"Altair finds a small boy underneath a bridge and decides to take him in... will he regret it? Or will he take good care of his new baby brother?" **

**Okay, well I hope you enjoy the prologue.**

**Desmond and Altair based fanfic, brotherly love!**

**Little Brother**

**Rated T**

**Prologue: Lost Dog**

* * *

_"Kindness will sometimes come from a person that you least expect it too, a person dose have until they die to prove you wrong. Give them a chance." -_

_Unknown._

* * *

Where the hell was it? I had looked everywhere, Gods, Malik was going to kill me. Even if his dog was kind of... deformed, not to mention that he only had one eye and his fur looked as though he hadn't been washed in seven months or maybe longer. Don't get me wrong, Malik had taken very good care of his... dog. However, no matter how much you washed that damned dog his fur would attracted everything that made it look ten times more dirty than it did before. Malik's dog was a pain in the ass, but there was nothing I could say or do about it. Mailk wouldn't have anything of it. Because no matter how much work that dog was for him, he loved it... for some reason.

But, now I had lost it. And then at that moment I realized something: I never even asked Malik what his name was. Shit... how was I supposed to call him if I didn't know what his name was? I ran passed the 'old under bridge.' Wow, why would I walk any dog in this area? Even I knew this was quite a horrible place to live in or to come too. Gangs ruled over most of it. There were knife or gun fights almost every other night and the streets were getting in worst condition every year. Due to the fact builders were too scared to actually come here and make any repairs. That's how bad it is, there weren't even many policemen patrolling anymore. Yeah, over six police personal had been killed in the last six months and you know what? I think they had given up completely on this place. I didn't blame them either. This place was fucked up.

I looked over at the 'Old under bridge' it was the oldest and one of the last standing structures in this whole area. And, yes before you ask: the only reason the name had the word 'under' in it, is because you can go under it. I couldn't believe it either, it's that simple. Well, you wouldn't be surprised if you knew some of the kinds of people who has lived here over the years. Some of them still do.

The only reason it hadn't fallen yet is because of the material it had been made out of. I don't know what it was, but it had to be strong to last this long in this kind of area. It hadn't been tended to for years, its old stone frame was been eaten away at by the strong salt winds from the North. Even though it had lasted this long... it would fall, soon and even if it didn't nothing manmade lasts forever. Malik taught me that one.

I walked towards the old under bridge, maybe Malik's dog had gone under it. I walked passed one of the pillars and jumped down into the under part of the bridge itself, it was further down that it looked and even as a kid I never came down this far; it was too dangerous, but most kids around here would have learnt that out the hard way. There were nothing but bad memories from this place. I was glad that I'd left it all behind. But now, I had to come past it every time I needed to get somewhere that was passed the town centre. However, I was always in a car when I came past... I never walked through. Even for someone like me it was far too dangerous.

Like I said: too many bad memoires to even think about walking back through there anyway. The only reason I came through here today is because Malik wanted me to take his dog to the fields. Which happened to be just outside the town centre. Which means I had to come through here to get to it and my car had been taken in for service, so I couldn't of gone there by car, not this time. So, I had no choice but to walk through.

I sighed, God this place stank, and there wasn't anymore room for graffiti on its walls... and you could no longer see the grass that used to be under all this crap people had dumped here over the years.

... Remember? People are too scared to come here, so it never gets cleaned and the people here are never going to do it. They wouldn't know how.

I looked around, it was dark, too dark. Even with the dim daylight that was just outside its walls; it was still too dark to see anything. This was gong to be a challenge, but I had to find that dog. Unless I wanted my head to roll. But looking for a brown haired dog in the pitch black wasn't going to happen. You can probably tell how smart I am from what I am trying to accomplish right now. Impressed yet? Thought not.

After about half an hour of searching I was ready to give up. Maybe if I got Malik a new dog he wouldn't be so angry... no he was still going to be pretty pissed off about this and there was no getting out of it this time. But it wasn't just about that. That dog had saved Malik a lot of heart ache over the years. My heart dropped into my stomach. I didn't want to do this. Tell him, I mean. I would never forgive myself and I doubt Malik would ever forgive me either. I had already made too many mistake by him. Plus, it had taken me mouths to come up with the strength to say sorry to him for the last thing I did.

God dammit! I had to find this dog!

Another hour I had passed and I realized that I hadn't even checked a quarter of this place. It may have been a bridge, but it had a huge underground to it. This was going to take forever. I did have time to...

_**Bang!** -_

What the hell was that? I looked in the direction of the noise. I wasn't going to lie, that bang made me jump out of my skin. I had never expected that, not on my life.

I decided that maybe it would be best to check the source of the noise. I mean it could be Malik's dog. I stared to slowly walk in the direction that the bang had come from, I still couldn't see very well, but my eyes had adjusted to the dark a little. So I should be alright... I hope.

Look I would say I'm not scared of most things, but... even I had my limits. Water was one of them and the dark was another. And even Malik didn't know that one. Well, he might have be able to figure it out on his own. He probably was smart enough too... which was a good enough reason for not telling him if you ask me. It's not as though I fear it as I did water. I just felt every uncomfortable in dark places. Imagination had a lot to do with it. Imagination is your enemy in the dark, it makes you seen and hear things... it makes you feel like you are being watched from all directions. It made-

_**Bang! **- _Shit!

This time it was loader, so I was getting closer to it, but the more I got closer... Wait. I remembered that I had a torch in my bag. All this time- Gods! I pulled my rucksack off my shoulder and stared to feel through it; after I found it I dropped my bag on the floor and turned the torch on. It wasn't great, but it was better than it was before.

Now... "Who's there." Flashing my light along the ground in front of me. I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I looked round to see a huge cardboard box in the far distance and noticing that the light outside shone brighter around that area and the area I was standing in. I turned the torch off. I began to carful tread towards the cardboard box careful not to make a sound so I didn't scare anything away.

* * *

**Prologue done! Hope you like it. Please review?**

**XD**

**BS. x**


End file.
